


Rain (Oneshot)

by LyneOfMidgard



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: ImpliedThor, LearningNewMuse, Oneshot, Other, Rain, Short, postendgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyneOfMidgard/pseuds/LyneOfMidgard
Summary: Jane considers the rain.
Relationships: SelfLove - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Rain (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Nuisance. That was all the rain was. Something to hurry out of. To be careful of. The cause of the grumble for the slight change in the regular commute. To turn on the headlights. To fish that old umbrella out of its bag.

Nuisance. That was all Jane was. A fragile, frail, timid little thing. So sweet and doe eyed that she surely could not even stand to the light patter of such raindrops. And Thor (Ah, Thor.. That name was still raw and riddled with heartache..) himself changed the very skies above to spare her delicate skin of its glancing touch.

And perhaps such an act had not always seemed such a way- And once Jane had even seen it as a gesture of love. Of affection.

But now, it reminded her only that once, she had been so lost in herself that she had _needed_ someone so badly-- And had only weighed them both down for it. Until the lovers had nearly drowned themselves in this _nuisance_.

Jane remembered the first time she had stood in it- _Really_ stood in it. With arms outstretched and face tilted high. Breathed the scent of wet pavement and grass. Listened only to the thundering fall across _miles_. Saw the rolling of the clouds--

And thought to herself, from nuisance to nuisance, that _this_ was **strength**.


End file.
